pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolteon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=079 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation I |species=Lightning Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Electric |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=54.0 lbs. |metweight=24.5 kg |ability=Volt Absorb |dw=Quick Feet |color=Yellow |male=87.5 |evo= }} Jolteon (Japanese: サンダース Sandaasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Jolteon is a quadrupedal mammalian feline Pokémon that resembles a cheetah (with some traits of a jackrabbit). Jolteon's body is covered in spiny bright yellow fur. It has long rabbit-like ears, deep purple almond-shaped eyes, and a blunt muzzle (similar to that of a wildcat) with a small black triangular nose. It has a spiky white mane encircling its neck. Its legs and paws are slender and catlike, with three toes on each and no visible claws; however, in The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, Sparky's Jolteon is shown to be able to extend and retract its claws like a cat. Jolteon has a spiny fringe of fur covering its backside, and it has a small short spike-like tail that is not often visible (but seen in games such as Pokémon Stadium). Its back legs seems to be powerfully-built, allowing it to run at high speeds. manga, shown to be able to retract and extend its claws like a cat.]] Special abilities Jolteon have the ability Volt Absorb. This allows Jolteon to absorb any -type move and heal itself. Jolteon is able to gather negative ions from the atmosphere, using the resulting electricity to create lightning bolts of up to 10,000 volts. Its individual cells also create small electrical charges on their own, which combined with the static electricity caused by its body can result in powerful electric-type attacks. It is very sensitive and temperamental, which causes it to constantly charge as it quickly changes moods. It can also make lightning and cause small thunderstorms. When threatened or angered, its fur stands on end and becomes sharp bristles, and it will fire these electrified needles from its body. Like cheetahs and jackrabbits, Jolteon are known for their incredible speed. Evolution Jolteon is one of the eight evolutions of Eevee. Its evolution is caused by the radiation from a Thunder Stone. In the Anime *Sparky's Jolteon *Ethan's Jolteon *Satsuki's Jolteon *Red's Jolteon *Volkner's Jolteon *Virgil's Jolteon *Pokémon League entrance exam instructor's Jolteon Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Eevee |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Eevee |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Eevee |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Eevee |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Eevee |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Eevee |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Eevee |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Eevee |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Evolve Eevee |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts. |yellow=A sensitive Pokémon that easily becomes sad or angry. Every time its mood changes, it charges power. |gold=It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts. |silver=Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. |crystal=The negatively charged ions generated in its fur create a constant sparking noise. |ruby=Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokémon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles. |sapphire=Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokémon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles. |emerald=Its cells generate weak power that is amplified by its fur's static electricity to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles. |firered=If it is angered or startled, the fur all over its body bristles like sharp needles that pierce foes. |leafgreen=It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts. |diamond=It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles. |pearl=It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles. |platinum=If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches. |heartgold=It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts. |soulsilver=Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. |black=If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches. |white=If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches. |black 2=By storing electricity in its body, it can shoot its bristlelike fur like a barrage of missiles. |white 2=By storing electricity in its body, it can shoot its bristlelike fur like a barrage of missiles. |x=Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. |y=It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10,000-volt lightning bolts.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |xyspr=JolteonXY.gif |xysprs=JolteonShinyXY.gif |VIback=JolteonBackXY.gif |VIbacks=JolteonBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Jolteon is the only one of Eevee's forms that doesn't appear to have a tail. **Even though, it can still learn Iron Tail. *Jolteon has the highest speed stat out of all the Eeveelutions. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, physiologically, Jolteon resembles a feline, specifically resembling a cheetah on account of its yellow coloration and main attribute of speed. Its facial and body structure is reminiscent of a wildcat. When attacking, Jolteon is seen standing with its fur on end and its four legs splayed out, opening its mouth widely as if it is hissing; this motion is highly reminiscent to the stance of a threatened or angered cheetah, which hisses and jolts forward with its legs splayed out and fur standing on end. Jolteon also bears some resemblance to a jackrabbit, an animal also known for its speed. Etymology Jolteon's English name comes from "jolt" and "eon", much like Flareon and Vaporeon. Also, its Japanese name, Saandazu, which is read Thunders, is a pun about its electrical nature. Gallery 135Jolteon_OS_anime.png 135Jolteon_OS_anime_2.png 135Jolteon_AG_anime.png 135Jolteon_AG_anime 2.png 135Jolteon_BW_anime.png 135Jolteon_Dream.png 135Jolteon_Pokemon_Stadium.png 135Jolteon _Pokemon_XD_Gale_of_Darkness.jpg 135Jolteon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg 135Jolteon_Pokemon_Conquest.png Jolteon_Undaunted.jpg Category:Eeveelution Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon